sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Heirs
thumb|398px|The Heirs Detalles * Título: 상속자들 / Sangsogjadeul * Título en español: Herederos * Género: Romance, Drama, Escolar,melodrama * Episodios: 20 + Especial Navideño * Cadena: SBS * Período de emisión: 09-Octubre-2013 al 12-Diciembre-2013 * Horario: Miércoles y Jueves 21:55 * Banda Sonora Original: The Heirs OST * Ver online con subtitulos en Español : The Heirs * Ver Online: '''The Heirs * '''Descargar en: '''DescargaDramas * '''Drama relacionado: '''Billion Dollar Inheritors (versión china) Sinopsis El drama sigue a un grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, de una élite privilegiada, ya que están preparados para hacerse cargo de los imperios empresariales de sus familias. Estos estudiantes ricos parecen tener todo bajo control, salvo sus vidas amorosas. Kim Tan (Lee Min Ho) es el heredero de Grupo Jeguk, enviado a estudiar en el extranjero. En realidad es una forma de exilio, ya que su medio hermano mayor Kim Won (Choi Jin Hyuk) planea tomar el negocio familiar. Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos, Kim Tan se encuentra con Cha Eun Sang (Park Shin Hye),una chica de clase baja, quien llegó de Corea en busca de su hermana mayor. En cuanto Kim Tan la conoce se siente atraído por ella, sin darse cuenta de que es la hija del ama de llaves de su familia. Cuando estaba comprometido por cuestiones de negocios con Rachel Yoo (Kim Ji Won) se da cuenta de que el se siente atraído por Chan Eun Sang, su corazón se debate entre el amor y el deber. Mientras tanto el hermanastro de Rachel Yoo, Choi Young Do(Kim Woo Bin), heredero del imperio hotelero Zeus,trata de destruir la vida escolar de Cha Eun Sang para disgustar a Kim Tan pero sin darse cuenta se empieza a enamorar de ella. Aún así, ¿La heredera de la pobreza, Eun Sang, podrá dejar de lado su problema social y triunfar en la vida(escolar y social)?, ¿Podrá el heredero ilegítimo, Kim Tan, quedarse con el negocio familiar (Grupo Jeguk) en vez de su hermano Kim Won?, Y ¿Quién se ganará el corazón de Cha Eun Sang, Kim Tan o Young Do? Reparto * Lee Min HoLee Min Ho como Kim Tan (Heredero del Grupo Jeguk) ** Jung Chan Woo como Kim Tan (Joven) * Park Shin Hye como Cha Eun Sang * Kim Woo Bin como Choi Young Do (Heredero Imperio Hotelero Zeus) * Kim Ji Won como Rachel Yoo (RS international) '''Estudiantes * Kang Min Hyuk como Yoon Chan Young (Hijo del Secretario Yoon) * Krystal como Lee Bo Na (Heredera de Mega Entertainment) * Kang Ha Neul como Lee Hyo Shin (Heredero de Attorney-general Lee Chang Hyuk) * Park Hyung Sik como Jo Myung soo (Heredero del Seungri Law Firm) * Jun Soo Jin como Kang Ye Sol (Heredera del Gangnam Room Salons) * Jo Yoon Woo como Joon Young Personas cercanas a Kim Tan * Choi Jin Hyuk como Kim Won (Medio-Hermano mayor) * Kim Sung Ryung como Han Ki Ae (Madre) * Jung Dong Hwan como Kim Nam Yoon (Padre) * Park Joon Geum como Esposa del padre Personas cercanas a Eun Sang * Kim Mi Kyung como Park Hee Nam (Mama) * Yoon Jin Seo como Cha Eun Seok / Estela (Hermana mayor - Cameo) Otros * Im Joo Eun como Jun Hyun Jo * Choi Won Young como Secretario Yoon Jae Ho (Padre de Chan Young) * Yoon Son Ha como Esther Lee (Madre de Rachel) * Choi Jin Ho como Yoo Dong Wook (Padre de Choi Young Do) * Choi Ji Na como Yoo Kyung Ran (Madre de Choi Young Do) * Seo Yi Sook como Madre de Hyo Shin * Choi Eun Kyung como madre de Kang Ye Sol Apariciones especiales * Kim Hee Chul como MC del programa musical (Ep 4) * VIXX como ellos mismos (Ep 4) * BTOB como ellos mismos Ep 4) * 2EYES como ellas mismos (Ep 4) * Wang Ji Won como Yang Da Kyung (cita a ciegas de Kim Won) (Ep. 17-19-20) * Lee Hyun Jin como Hermano de Lee Bo Na (Ep 19) Producción * Compañía Productora: '''Hwa and Dam Pictures (화앤담픽쳐스) * '''Jefe de Producción: '''Choi Moon Suk * '''Productor: '''Yoon Ha Rim (윤하림) * '''Director: Kang Shin Hyo * Guionista: Kim Eun Sook (김은숙) Reconocimientos * 2014 Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN: Actriz a la excelencia por miniserie (Park Shin Hye) * 2014 APAN Star Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia (Park Shin Hye) * '''2014 50 Seoul International Awards: '''Drama Koreano Excepcional * '''2014 Baeksang Arts Awards: Actriz mas popular (Park Shin Hye) * 2014 Soompi Awards: Mejor OST Lee Chang Min por Moment * 2013 Dramafever Awards (USA): 'Mejor Actriz '('''Park Shin Hye) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a Mejor actor de Korea (Lee Min Ho) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a Mejor Actor en un drama especial (Lee Min Ho) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia en un drama especial (Park Shin Hye) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio al Mejor Vestido (Lee Min Ho) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Mejor Pareja (Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a las 10 Mejores Estrellas (Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Kim Woo Bin) * '''2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (Kang Min Hyuk, Choi Jin Hyuk y Kim Ji Won) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a Actriz Especial en un drama (Kim Sung Ryung) * 2013 Korean Updates Awards: Mejor Actor (Lee Min Ho) * 2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Mejor Actriz (Park Shin Hye) * '''2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Pareja favorita (Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye) * '''2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Gran Awards-Daesang por Drama (Lee Min Ho) * '''2013 Korean Updates Awards: '''Drama del Año * '''2013 Baidu Music Awards: '''Mejor Actor de Asia (Lee Min Ho) * '''2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: '''Premio actriz más popular (Park Shin Hye) * '''2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: '''Premio actor más popular'' (Kim Woo Bin) * '''2013 Anhui TV Drama Awards: '''Mejor Actriz Secundaria (Mini-Series) (Kim Mi Kyung)(The Heirs, I Hear Your Voice, Master's Sun) Audiencia '''Fuente:'TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades * Jung Yong Hwa después de confirmar su participación en el drama The Heirs junto a Park Shin Hye y Lee Min Ho, tuvo que salir del proyecto debido a la gira mundial de CNBLUE, una próxima gira en Japón. Después se le realizó una entrevista preguntándosele el "¿Por qué?" y dijo que él realmente no quería el papel de un estudiante de secundaria y que, además se sentía incómodo con respecto a las rumores de un romance con la actriz Park Shin Hye. * No es la primera vez que Park Shin Hye trabaja con Kim Sung Ryung, Kang Min Hyuk, Lee Hyun Jin, Jung Dong Hwan * Es la segunda vez que Lee Min Ho y Kim Mi Kyung trabajan juntos, la primera fue en Faith. * Está inspirado en una fusión entre Gossip Girl y Boys Before Flowers. * Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye, Kang Min Hyuk y Kim Ji Won viajaron a los Ángeles, California el 3 de septiembre, y regresaron a Corea y terminaron de grabar las escenas en una semana. * Taemin y Minah hicieron una parodia de este drama para los premios SBS Gayo Daejun 2013. * El tercer beso entre Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye (capitulo 16), fue una sorpresa para la actriz ya que el director insistió a Min Ho besar a Shin Hye. La actriz dijo: "Me sorprendió mucho", "Durante esa escena del beso, me agarré de la camisa de Lee Min Ho.". Mientras Min Ho dijo: "Yo lamento que nadie le dijera a Park Shin Hye. Por lo general, a las actrices se les da una idea de lo que va a pasar. Así que creo Park Shin Hye fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por la forma en que pasó." * En el episodio cuatro Lee Boo Na (Krystal) canta parte de la canción de Lee Hong Ki, (I'm Saying) el cual es parte del OST del drama. * En el episodio 4 aparece Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior. * En el episodio 11 cuando Kim Tan llega al campamento se logra escuchar la cancion INCONSOLABLE de el grupo Estadounidense BACKSTREET BOYS. * El primer beso de Park Shin Hye y Lee Min Ho se tardó más de 3 horas en grabar, también ocurrió algo similar con los abrazos que se dieron. * Durante uno de los episodios de navidad se pudo escuchar la cancion "Underneath The Tree" de la cantante americana Kelly Clarkson, canción que había sido lanzada hacia tan solo 1 semana, como el primer sencillo navideño de la ex- American Idol y recien nombrada "novia de America". * En un episodio se pudo escuchar "Story of my life" de los británicos One Direction * En el drama You Who Came From The Stars en el episodio 5 aparecen los niños Jun Joon Hyuk y Park Seo Yun haciendo una parodia de Kim Tan y Cha Eun Sang cuando pequeños. * El grupo WINNER hizo una parodia de este drama en su programa WINNER TV. * En el capitulo 15, ''Choi Young Do ''menciona a Hyuna (4Minute) y a Suzy (Miss A). * En el episodio 9 cuando Esther Lee esta en una sesión de fotos se puede escuchar la canción de Bruno Mars "Treasure". * En el capítulo 5, mientras Eun Sang se encuentra en su trabajo de medio tiempo, se puede escuchar la canción "Superman" de Joe Brooks. * En el capítulo 12 cuando Esther Lee tiene una presentación en un campo de golf se puede escuchar la canción de "Rolling In The Deep" de la cantautora británica, Adele. * Hubieron muchos rumores de que los protagonistas tenían una relación fuera de escena, pero esto luego fue negado por ambas partes diciendo: "Solo somos buenos amigos, aunque creo que esto se dio por el gran éxito que la serie está teniendo en algunos países como China". * Lee Min Ho utilizó 40 abrigos en diferentes escenas para este drama. * Lu Han y Tao de EXO hicieron una parodia de este drama en EXO Show Time. * Es la segunda vez que Kang Min Hyuk y Park Shin Hye trabajan juntos la primera fue en el dramaHeartstring. * Es la segunda vez que Kim Ji Won, Kim Woo Bin y Kang Ha Neul trabajan juntos la primera fue en el drama To the Beautiful You * Es la segunda vez que Kim Ji Won y Krystal Jung trabajan juntas la primera fue en High Kick 3 The Revenge of the Short Legged. * Es la segunda vez que Lee Min Ho y Park Shin Hye trabajan juntos la primera vez fue en la marca de Etude House * en esta drama Park Shin Hye aparece muy delgada y en las redes sociales opinaron sobre eso: "en the heirs ella esta realmente delgada,habra hecho una dieta muy fuerte" " en Heartstrings ella aparece subida de peso " " ella es de huesos grandes aunque halla enflaquecido para el drama si no se cuida subira de nuevo de peso" * Park Shin Hye comento en una entrevista sobre el drama y sobre los comentarios de su peso "yo se que si no me cuido subire de peso .pero no subo de peso ya que yo practico danzas modernas y hago ejercicio frecuentemente . ni yo misma me di cuenta que habia bajado de peso notoriamente" dijo Park Shin Hye en la entrevista * Lee Min Ho comento que se hubo momentos en la grabacion del drama en que se sintio nervioso conPark Shin Hye " yo me sentia algo nervioso en las escenas romanticas que hubo y no podia evitar reirme ya que shinhye me parece una chica muy talentosa .linda y y me senti asi aun mas cuando la bese sin que ella supiera pero segui las ordenes del director y luego tenia miedo de lo que ella iba a decir pero su reaccion fue profesional y solo seguimos con la grabacion " * lee minho admitio en una entrevista del drama que tuvo sentimkentos hacia shin hye " yo me sentia nervioso en las escenas romanticas y me preguntaba porque y luego llegue a la conclucion de que me sentia atraido por ella " dijo ante la mirada atonita de Park Shin Hye * luego del drama los 2 protagonistas aclararon su malentendido sobre sus sentimientos y quedaron como buenos amigos Enlaces * Sitio Oficial * '''Ver online con subtitulos en Español * http://www.dramafever.com/es/drama/4274/Heirs/ * Noticias: '''1 2 3 4 * http://novelascoreanas.es/The-Heirs/129/ * '''Descargar en: KoreaDescargas Galería The Heirs.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-1.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-2.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-3.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-4.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-5.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-6.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-7.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-8.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-9.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-10.jpg|the heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-11.jpg|the heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-12.jpg|heirs The_HeirsSBS2013-13.jpg|heirs Videos thumb|right|335 px